1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fiber optic cables having cavities or channels that allow optical fibers to translate during bending to reduce bend-induced attenuation.
2. Technical Background
As the use of fiber optics migrates into numerous consumer electronics applications, such as connecting computer peripherals, there will be a consumer-driven expectation for cables having improved performance and a broad range of use. For example, it is likely that consumer demand will be for a fiber optic cable having a small footprint (e.g. a cable outer diameter less than 3.0 millimeters (mm)) while at the same being flexible enough to “bend back” upon itself.
However, optical performance and optical fiber integrity are adversely affected by cable “bend back.” FIG. 1 shows a typical fiber optic cable in a bent back configuration. The fiber optic cable 2 is generally circular and has an outer bend periphery 16 and a cable diameter or thickness 6. Internal to the cable is an optical fiber 10, which carries data. When the fiber optic cable 2 is bent back as shown, a bend radius 8 is at a minimum and is approximately equal to the cable diameter 6. The location of the optical fiber 10 within the cable 2 will affect a bend radius 12 of the optical fiber 10. If the optical fiber 10 is close to the outer bend periphery 16, the fiber will have a larger bend radius and experience lower attenuation. If the optical fiber 10 is closer to the inner portion of the cable, the bend radius of the fiber will be smaller and cause greater delta attenuation due bending. If the bend radius 12 is small enough, the optical fiber may crack at an outer surface 18 of the optical fiber 10 and cause cracking or fracture of the optical fiber 10.